


press my buttons

by Milieu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rare Pairings, References to bondage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: As usual, Korekiyo catches Shuichi off-guard even when he's not trying to.





	press my buttons

It was a nice evening, even though Shuichi was exhausted. Police work was surely demanding, but freelancing as a private investigator on his own meant that there was nobody else to pass any work off to. He'd lost count of how many hours he'd put in at the office just in the past few days for his current case, and there was no break on the horizon. He was going to treasure the one evening of rest and relaxation he could afford.

The thought of "relaxation" sent Shuichi's eyes drifting towards the clock. Korekiyo should nearly be here, based on the quick phone conversation they'd had to touch base. Korekiyo had promised, voice heavy with insinuation, that they could try a few things to "ease the tension" Shuichi's job had been piling onto him lately.

Shuichi bit at his knuckle to keep his thoughts from going too far down that road before Korekiyo even got here.

They'd experimented a bit, off and on. He worried that his caution in getting too adventurous in the bedroom frustrated Korekiyo, but Korekiyo could be remarkably patient- usually when he got to exact something in return for his waiting. Usually Shuichi wasn't the one to make the suggestion, but tonight just felt like a night for giving up control and letting someone else take the reins, and even if things got intense, he'd rather put himself in Korekiyo's steady, experienced hands than anyone else's.

The turn of the lock in the front door of his apartment made Shuichi's nerves sing with anticipation. "Evening," he called from the couch, tilting his head back over the arm to look at Korekiyo upside down as he entered instead of sitting up to face him. A tired grin spread across his face at the raised eyebrows he got in response. "Um, I didn't make dinner."

"Should I have brought food?" Korekiyo paused in the process of sliding his backpack off his shoulder; though he was only pursuing his graduate studies part-time so that he could keep researching independently on the side, he had gotten in the habit of carrying his academic supplies with him most places. It doubled as helpful storage for any _other_ things that needed to be carted around discreetly, too. Shuichi fully expected that was the case tonight.

"Nah." Shuichi shook his head, sitting up properly. "I'm not too hungry yet anyway, but I was thinking of just ordering in. Uh- have you eaten recently? Did you want to get food before... you know..." He trailed off, one hand drifting up at his mouth again, this time to bite at his thumbnail.

Korekiyo's head tilted slightly to the side. He usually took his hat off when entering a building, if he was wearing one, but not his mask. Shuichi had long since figured out how to recognize his expressions just by his eyes and other body language. "I can wait. Would you like to 'you know', as you put it?" There was the lilt of amusement in his voice, the slight crinkle at the corners of his eyes that Shuichi loved, even when it was at his own expense.

"Y-yeah. Yeah. Did you-?"

Korekiyo lifted the backpack by its strap in answer to Shuichi's half-finished question. "I will set up in the bedroom. Take time to prepare yourself however you need."

Shuichi found himself nodding rapidly. Korekiyo's free hand brushed over the top of his head as Korekiyo passed the couch on his way to Shuichi's bedroom, ruffling his hair without pause, and that touch alone sent a rush of warmth through him. They were both so busy, free evenings together like this so rare lately. Shuichi was amazed that either of them had any self-control when they got together.

He took a moment as suggested, taking a few deep breaths before standing and following Korekiyo. Controlling himself wasn't going to be an issue very soon.

Korekiyo had divested himself of his jacket, but was otherwise still fully-clothed. Neatly arranged at the foot of the bed as he removed them from the backpack were a length of rope, several strips of dark cloth for blindfolds and gagging, and-

"W-wait a sec, what is _that_ for?" Shuichi jabbed a finger at the scientific calculator that Korekiyo had just deposited next to everything else.

Korekiyo looked at the calculator and then back up at Shuichi. "I had an exam this morning."

"Uh." Glancing at the backpack again, Shuichi could see that Korekiyo's notebook and textbooks were still inside. Right. That was what backpacks were meant to be used for. "I... right. Yeah." Nevermind the momentary confusion and terror that sex had somehow evolved far beyond his understanding since the last time he indulged his boyfriend's tastes.

"I was under the impression that we should keep things a bit simple tonight. Unless of course you'd like me to come up with a way to use this...?" Korekiyo picked up the calculator and teasingly prodded Shuichi in the chest with it.

"I'm fine with just the bondage, thanks." Shuichi somehow managed to keep a straight face despite the fact that his cheeks were burning red with embarrassment. Korekiyo laughed his soft, whispery laugh and returned the calculator to its rightful place before dropping the backpack off to the side of the bed. When he straightened to face Shuichi and spoke again, his tone had steadied and taken on a quiet, commanding air, laced with something that anyone who didn't know him as well could have taken for menace.

"Lay on your back, Shuichi."

Pushing his embarrassment down and swallowing past the rush of nerves and desire that returned, Shuichi obeyed. Just for a little while, he was ready to give in.


End file.
